starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Zekk
| }} '''Zekk' era um Humano órfão sensível à Força de Ennth que fez amizade com os gêmeos Jacen e Jaina Solo. Depois de uma queda para o lado negro da Força em sua adolescência, ele treinou para ser um Cavaleiro Jedi. Zekk mais tarde viria a participar na ofensiva contra o Yuuzhan Vong e o Dark Nest. Durante a crise Dark Nest, ele e Jaina se tornarm Joiners e formaram uma ligação mental particularmente forte um com o outro. A partir de 40 DBY, Zekk e Jaina já não estavam Joineds mas ainda compartilhavam alguns pensamentos. Logo depois que eles se tornaram parceiros, embora a família de Jaina pensasse que eles estavam romanticamente envolvidos. Durante a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, ele e Jaina participaram na Batalha de Tralus como parte do Esquadrão Hardpoint. Logo depois, ele participou do bloqueio de Corellia sob a liderança de Jacen e Jaina. Zekk mais tarde juntou forças com Jaina e Jagged Fel para caçar a Jedi Negra Alema Rar. Zekk desapareceu misteriosamente da Força durante a batalha final da guerra mas Jaina, que nunca sentiu ele morrer, insistiu que ele ainda estava vivo em algum lugar. Ele foi considerado desaparecido em ação, apenas para surgir meses depois, vivo, bem e romanticamente envolvido com a oficial da segurança Hapan Taryn Zel. Biografia Infância Zekk passou os primeiros nove anos de sua vida no planeta Ennth, onde seus pais eram colonos. Quando Ennth começou a se autodestruir, como fazia a cada oito anos, Zekk, uma criança inteligente e promissora, foi enviada a um planeta cheio de estações de refugiados em órbita durante vários meses até Ennth estivesse seguro para habitação novamente. Seus pais, que iriam acompanhá-lo em órbita, ficaram na superfície por muito tempo tentando recuperar suas posses e foram mortos em um terremoto.Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan Zekk, não querendo ficar em Ennth mais tempo sem uma família, escapou da estação de refugiados em uma nave de abastecimento. Durante um tempo, Zekk foi de uma nave para outra, procurando uma vida para si mesmo, até que ele encontrou o velho spacer Peckhum, que se tornou seu amigo e levou-o dentro. Vida em Coruscant Peckhum e Zekk compartilhavam um apartamento de nível médio em Coruscant que tinha sido abandonado durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Zekk tinha um grau de liberdade que a maioria das crianças não tinha, como Peckhum estava frequentemente ausente entregando suprimentos em seu cargueiro, o Lightning Rod, ou trabalhando como zelador de um dos muitos Satélite Orbital Solar de Transferência de energia que cercavam Coruscant. Zekk costumava deixar o apartamento para explorar a Cidade Baixa de Coruscant, onde ele descobriu que tinha um talento para descobrir coisas que eram valiosas. Este talento foi tentativa-e-erro, entretanto. Zekk daria as sucatas de metal precioso, bijuterias e objetos perdidos que ele encontrava para Peckhum, que sabia como vender e a quem vendê-los a fim de colocar comida na mesa. No entanto, as coisas que Zekk encontrava eram coletadas mais rápido do que Peckhum podia vendê-las e, como resultado, eles acumularam essas coisas dentro do seu apartamento. O conhecimento de Zekk da cidade baixa e seu talento para encontrar coisas chamaram a atenção de Norys, o líder de uma gangue conhecida como Os Perdidos. Embora Norys ridicularizasse Zekk como um "catador de lixo", ele queria Zekk como seu braço direito para que ele pudesse acessar o vasto conhecimento de ruas de Coruscant do garoto. Zekk recusou a oferta porque ele não queria ser o acessório de um tirano como Norys. Norys não reagiu bem à rejeição, e quando ele decidiu que não se importaria se Zekk fosse mutilado ou morto, ele ainda manteve o convite para participar dos Perdidos aberto. Conhecendo os gêmeos Solo Em torno de 18 DBY, Zekk conheceu Jaina Solo e seu irmão Jacen. Embora ele estivesse consciente (e um pouco ressentido) do fato de que eles estavam em melhor situação do que ele, Zekk não permitiu que isso o impedisse de se tornar amigos dos gêmeos. Zekk e os gêmeos, junto com seu irmão Anakin, tinham muitas aventuras juntos. Eventualmente Jacen e Jaina foram para o Praxeum Jedi de Luke Skywalker em Yavin 4, deixando Zekk para trás em Coruscant. Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest Os gêmeos Solo voltaram a Coruscant com seus amigos Tenel Ka Djo e Lowbacca para um mês de férias. No primeiro dia em que eles estavam lá, eles se juntaram Zekk para outra aventura na Cidade Baixa, onde descobriram um ônibus Imperial abandonado e ajudaram Zekk a "adquirir" um ovo de falcão-morcego. Depois disso, Zekk os convidou para uma refeição de rações Stormtrooper em seu apartamento. Jaina eventualmente sugeriu que, em retribuição, ela e Jacen deveriam convidá-lo para um jantar diplomático que seria realizado alguns dias depois. Zekk aceitou o convite e fez Peckhum ajudá-lo a escolher algumas roupas novas que iriam ajudá-lo a se enquadrar no banquete. Antes de Peckhum sair para atender às suas funções como guarda de um SOSTE, Zekk prometeu ao velho que ele iria encontrar uma unidade central multitarefa que seria necessária para fazer a estação mais adequada para a habitação humana. Um dia depois, Zekk foi ao Palácio Imperial para participar do banquete. No momento em que se encontrou com C-3PO, o dróide dos Solos, o ressentimento escondido de Zekk da diferença entre o seu status social e de seus amigos voltou. O dróide afirmou que as roupas "novas” de Zekk estavam fora de moda e tentou pentear tranças em seu cabelo longo. O auge do constrangimento de Zekk foi quando Jaina disse que ele tinha comido um buquê, que tinha confundido com uma salada. Depois que função diplomática acabou, Zekk deixou o Palácio Imperial o mais rapidamente possível. Ele não sabia, no entanto, que a sua gafe tinha ajudado a pavimentar o caminho para um acordo de comércio e aliança entre a Nova República e o mundo de Karnak Alpha. No caminho para casa, ele se deparou com Tamith Kai, que estava à procura de recrutas para a Academia das Sombras, um lugar de treinamento de Jedi Negros. Ela o escaneou com um Detector de Força, e, vendo que ele tinha potencial para ser um Jedi muito forte, o nocauteou e raptou. Jedi Negro Introdução na Academia das Sombras Mais tarde, Zekk acordou numa cela a bordo da Academia das Sombras. Sua primeira visita foi Brakiss, o comandante da Academia. Ele pediu desculpas a ele pelo entusiasmo de Tamith Kai e prometeu que ele seria mantido em alojamentos melhores. Brakiss o informou que o talento que ele tinha para sobreviver era apenas uma manifestação inconsiente da sensibilidade à Força de Zekk. E se as leituras do detector de Força estavam certas, ele era especialmente forte na Força. Em seguida, Brakiss começou a virar Zekk contra seus amigos Jacen e Jaina. Entre outras coisas, ele alegou que os gêmeos sabiam do poder de Zekk e conscientemente decidiram não contar a ele sobre isso. Ele também lançou dúvidas sobre a crença de Zekk de que seus "amigos" viriam buscá-lo, dado que ele era apenas um garoto de rua. Por último, Brakiss fez Zekk questionar seu futuro. Se ele optasse por não desenvolver os seus poderes, ele estaria autorizado a deixar a Academia e continuar sua existência como um coletor de lixo. Brakiss disse que ele estava dando uma oportunidade única na vida para fazer algo de si mesmo. Depois disso, ele deixou Zekk sozinho com seus pensamentos e uma série de deliciosos pastéis. Conforme a promessa de Brakiss, Zekk recebeu melhor acomodação e um uniforme negro e arrojado. Cavaleiro Sombrio thumb|left|Zekk como o [[Cavaleiro Sombrio.]] No dia seguinte, Brakiss trouxe Zekk ao seu gabinete e mostrou-lhe o poder que poderia exercer se treinasse na Academia das Sombras. Impressionado que ele realmente pudesse usar a Força, Zekk decidiu fazê-lo de uma vez. Sua primeira missão em nome da Academia seria recrutar membros dos Perdidos para preencher as fileiras do Segundo Império. Zekk seria acompanhado até a sede dos Perdidos por Tamith Kai, Garowyn e Vilas, a fim de garantir a sua cooperação e, possivelmente, o seu bem-estar. Enquanto ele discursava para um grupo grande de membros anormalmente calmos, Jacen e Tenel Ka tropeçaram no encontro. Apesar dos pedidos de Jacen para ele deixar a Academia, Zekk se recusou a ouvi-lo, não querendo desperdiçar a oportunidade de melhorar a si próprio. Ele observou enquanto Jacen e Tenel Ka foram nocauteados deixados inconscientes no chão. Ele saiu com os novos recrutas da Academia das Sombras. Eventualmente, a Academia foi forçada a deixar seu esconderijo perto de Coruscant, e Zekk conseguiu manter uma última promessa a um velho amigo. Desafiando seus novos professores, ele lançou um pod de mensagem que continha a unidade central de multitarefa que ele tinha prometido para Peckhum. Ela também continha uma mensagem aos seus antigos amigos. Em um holograma, Zekk explicou suas razões para escolher treinar na Academia. Depois de matar o aprendiz de Tamith Kai, Vilas em um duelo para provar a si mesmo, Zekk ganhou o título de "Cavaleiro Sombrio", e assim se tornou a mão direita de Brakiss. Zekk foi escolhido para liderar Tamith Kai e duas Irmãs da Noite até Kashyyyk. Lá, ele ficou cara a cara com os gêmeos Solo, Tenel Ka, e Lowbacca. Ele enfrentou Jaina e a avisou sobre o ataque ao Praxeum Jedi. Por causa de seus sentimentos por ela, Zekk poupou sua vida e fugiu.Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight O fim da Academia das Sombras Zekk liderou o assalto ao Praxeum Jedi. A maioria de seus Jedi Negros foi morta, assim como Tamith Kai, e em um último esforço, ele caminhou até o Grande Templo, onde teve um confronto com Jaina Solo. Ela tentou trazê-lo de volta para a luz, mas se Zekk recusou, embora ele se abstivesse de matá-la. Após seu duelo com Jaina, alertou os estudantes para ficar longe do Templo, ou todo mundo iria morrer. Pouco tempo depois, uma bomba dentro do Templo explodiu. Zekk não estava tão perdido quanto parecia, porque ele tinha protegido todos, mantendo-os longe da explosão iminente. Durante a explosão, um pedaço de rocha bateu em sua cabeça, nocauteando-o.Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege Jaina e os outros cuidaram dele até que se recuperasse de sua lesão.Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan Caçador de recompensas .]] Após a recuperação, Zekk foi convidado a permanecer na academia e treinar como um Jedi, mas ele recusou, temendo que ele fosse cair para o lado negro de novo. Tentando decidir o que fazer em seguida, ele voltou para Ennth, sua terra natal, chegando durante um dos seus ciclos destrutivos. Zekk usou a ‘’Lightning Rod’’, que Peckhum tinha dado a ele como um presente de despedida, para evacuar os colonos quanto possível, mas logo percebeu que Ennth já não era onde ele pertencia. Tendo um talento inato para encontrar coisas, Zekk decidiu aprender como se tornar um caçador de recompensas, acreditando que suas habilidades lhe permitiriam tornar-se um dos melhores caçadores de recompensa disponíveis. Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan Talvez pela vontade da Força, as recompensas de Zekk sempre pareciam estar relacionadas com o desaparecido Bornan Thul. Devido a isso, Zekk encontrou um caçador de recompensas que ele pensava ser Boba Fett (na verdade, Ailyn Vel disfarçada).)Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan Ele compartilhou suas informações com Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka, Raynar Thul e Lowbacca e, juntos, eles pararam a ameaça da Aliança Diversidade. Zekk então percebeu que ele tinha muito de uma consciência para ser um caçador de recompensas, e finalmente teve fé suficiente em si mesmo para ser treinado como um Jedi.Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor’s Plague Aparições *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' }} Fontes *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas e Referências Links Externos * en:Zekk de:Zekk es:Zekk fr:Zekk ja:ゼック pl:Zekk Category:Caçadores de Recompensas Category:Jedi Negros Category:Pessoal dos Corpos de Caças da Aliança Galáctica Category:Humanos Category:Pessoal da Coalição Jedi Category:Cavaleiros Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi Category:Joiners Category:Machos Category:Indivíduos da Nova República Category:Jedi Redimidos Category:Pessoal do Esquadrão Rogue Category:Escavadores Category:Indivíduos do Segundo Império Categoria:Membros da Nova Ordem Jedi